The invention relates generally to the cooling of electronic modules, and more particularly, to the cooling of memory modules within computer devices.
Computers may include numerous types of memory modules such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM), Extended Data Out Random Access Memory (EDO RAM), and the like. The memory modules are produced in a number of formats such as, for example, Single In-line Memory Modules (SIMM's), or the newer Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM's).
Typically, the memory modules are installed in one or more multi-pin sockets mounted on a system board or motherboard. As computers and servers have become faster and more powerful, there has also been a demand for more and faster memory.
The memory modules commonly used in today's personal computers and server applications typically do not generate so much heat that they require cooling from a heat dissipation device. New memory modules, however, such as dual data rate (DDR), dual data rate II (DDR II), and buffered DDR II memory modules produce significantly more heat, which requires a heat dissipation system to cool the modules. Furthermore, standards developed for the new memory modules allow for the memory modules to be stacked closer together and also to be stacked vertically on top of one another. Shortening the distance between the memory modules enhances communication speeds between the modules; however, excess heat build up can degrade signal speed and signal integrity.
It is desirable that a cooling system be provided that does not enlarge the footprint allotted for memory in the computer or server. This is of significant concern in the case of blade servers or modular, single board computers that are rack mounted or drawer mounted.
A need exists for a memory module cooling device that can provide cooling for memory modules while preserving space in the computer or server.